Debaixo do chuveiro
by Any-Chan
Summary: Saori acredita que Zeus deu um dom para ela. Mas nem todos pensam isso. O que farão para impedir? O.o Primeira fic n.n [completa]


Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas se pertencesse .. huhuhu xD

As frases ou palavras que estão entre **\ \** são os atos,sentimentos ou ações

Me perdoem. Sou novata x.x'

**DEBAIXO DO CHUVEIRO **

Athena se encontrava em seu santuário e acreditava que uma grande estrela começava a nascer nela.

- Tatsumi, prepare o meu banho :D

- Sim senhorita

Dez minutos depois...

- Já está tudo pronto senhorita Kido

- Que bom, é ótimo para treinar o dom que Zeus me deu

- Ô.**.\**sarcástico**\**

- Chega se admira, não é Tatsumi? Se quiser canto o trecho de uma música que estou escrevendo para você ouvir, olha aqui você está sendo prestigiado em...

- o.o'' A ... desesperado, não senhorita, não mereço tanto!

- É, até tem razão. Anda quebrando vidros das janelas e vasos ultimamente. u.u

FLASH BACK

- E o AMOOOOOOOOOOOR :O

cai um vaso no chão

- Se a senhorita continuar assim, não restará um vidro aqui - disse Tatsumi, bem baixinho

- EEEEE...A VIDA QUIS ASSIIIIIIIIIIM

quebra o vidro da janela

- Ah! O que é isso Tatsumi?! - pergunta Saori assim que saiu do banheiro - Você quebrou o meu vaso preferido! Você está louco?Seu salário medíocre não paga nem a metade dele T.T

- Ma...mas

- Sem mais delongas! Não adianta se desculpar. Trabalhará 3 meses pra mim de graça!

- Si..Sim senhorita o.o

FIM DO FLASH BACK

- Bom, vou ao banho, não quero ser incomodada

- Sim senhorita

- E não quebre mais nada!

- Sim senhorita

- E para de falar sim senhorita ò.ó

- Sim senhorita

-Deixa pra lá u.ú

Saori entra no chuveiro...e pelo que parece está cantando a "tal" música nova que ela escreveu

- SOU LINDA, SOU PODEROSA COMO A PENELOPE CHARMOSAAAA

quebra mais um vaso

- Lá vai mais um salário T.T - Tatsumi

Em dez minutos 2 vazos tinham sido quebrados, e mais uma janela.

Os cavaleiros de ouro já conheciam o famoso " Canto da Saori" e estavam todos reunidos na casa de Kamus, comendo alguns biscoitos.

- Será que ela não percebe que a estrela dela já apagou? u.u - Afrodite

- Já basta termos que atura-la como Deusa - Milo

- Ela vai acabar destruindo o santuário com essa voz linda - Shaka

Silêncio contagiante

Grilos - cri cri

- AHauHSushAUhuHSuahUShauSHuashSUhsauSHuahAUshUAShs

- Coitada, se ainda tivesse um pouco de beleza como eu, até que teria um pouco mais de chances - Afrodite

De volta ao templo...

Saori finalmente sai do banheiro.

- Tatsumi!! Seu imprestável!! Olha o que você fez! Isso te custará um ano de trabalho grátis para mim

- T.T Mas senhorita...eu...eu

- Sem desculpas. u.u Eu sei que você faz isso para garantir mais um ano comigo D

- A... claro, claro...adoro a senhorita :D

se abraçam

- Senhorita...sua rou /olha a cena/ desculpe - empregada de Saori

- Aaaa...seu tarado! Me larga! Aproveitador de deusas inocentes! Sai pra lá

desgruda de Tatsumi

- o.o' - Tatsumi

-u.u Chame os cavaleiros aqui para uma reunião, vou estrear o meu novo vestido nela.

- Sim

- u.ú

- CAVALEIROS QUE SOBREVIVEM DA BONDADE DA SENHORITA KIDO, ELA ORDENA QUE COMPAREÇAM A UMA REUNIÃO AGORA AQUI NO TEMPLO.

- Só falta dizer agora que a Terra está mais uma vez ameaçada - Deba

- Dessa vez eu deixo ela morrer XD -MDM

- Ou então eu mato ela \o/ - Saga

Os cavs. de ouro começam a subir as escadas que levam ao templo...

Chegando lá:

- Sentem-se - Saori

Os cavaleiros se sentam e olham apreensivos pra ela

- Bom, nessa reunião estou inaugurando meu novo vestido..

- Não vejo diferença nenhuma - Afrodite leva uma baculada na cabeça, pois estava perto de Athena

- Hum..u.u continuando...tenho uma boa notícia para vocês seus ingratos

Os olhinhos dos cavaleiros de ouro começaram a brilhar e começaram a dar palpites:

- Férias? - Milo

- Aumento? - Shura

- Vai se suicidar? - Saga e Kanon

- Praias? - Deba

- Não, é muito melhor

Os cavs. de ouro estavam pensado: O que seria melhor que férias, aumento, suicídio da deusa e praia? O.o

- Eu, Saori Kido, Deusa Athena...

- Sim??? - cavs.

- Vou...

-Sim??? - S2S2

- Vou fazer um cd com minha voz maravilhosa e quero que vocês sejam os primeiros honrados a comprarem ele. Vou começar a gravar amanhã á tarde.

- T.T - todos

- Eu sei, eu me emocionei também, finalmente meu dom será repartido com o mundo

- T.T - todos

- Bom, esse era o motivo da reunião , estão dispensados

Os cavs. se levantam apressadamente, com medo dela garantir mais uma "honraria" a eles.

- Ela está louca! - disse Aioria quando estavam na casa de Afrodite, voltando para a casa de Kamus - Ela dessa vez superou até o Seiya!

- O que faremos? - Kamus

- Sim, é certo que não podemos deixar essa situação assim - Saga

- Eu deixaria, ela seria humilhada \com os olhos brilhando\ - Afrodite

- Mas vamos ter que gastar nossos míseros salários nesses cd's , falo mais por isso, porque também adoraria ver ela levando um chute na bunda xD - Kanon

- Mas, o que faremos? U.ú - Mdm

- Matamos ela! Pensem bem: livramos o mundo de uma aberração , livramos o mundo dos cd's da aberração e nos livramos da aberração \o/ - Kanon

- Mas pense bem seu burro, como vamos ganhar um salário quando ela morrer? ¬¬ - Saga

- É mesmo. E não me chame de burro ò.ó burro é o seu irmão - Kanon

- ¬¬''- Todos

- O que foi? - Kanon

- Você tem andado com o Seiya ultimamente? - Shura

- Tu é doido! Nem louco, aquilo lá é uma mula xD -Kanon

- Ok. Ainda não decidimos como faremos para impedir essa louca da Saori - Mu

- Que tal se...- Milo

- See? - outros

- Se...

- See??

- Não sei x.x realmente está muito difícil

- **\**kpotam**\** - outros

Andam e chegam á casa de Kamus...

Depois de pensarem durante meia hora sobre o que fazer com Saori, desistiram. Chegaram a repensar no caso do vodu do MDM, no caso de jogar ela em outra dimensão (proposto por Kanon), em jogar ela de um penhasco ( proposto por Shura) e chegaram a pensar até em jogar remédio para dormir no suco dela, mas as servas perceberiam.

- Eu desisto T.T, não sei mais o que fazer - Shaka

- Pelo visto vamos gastar o nosso misero dinheiro no cd dela T.T - Milo

No dia seguinte, eram exatamente 14 horas quando Saori saiu para a gravadora

Mu, que estava no cantinho, na pilastra de sua casa disse:

- É o fim!

Um minuto de silêncio...

2 horas depois, Saori chega toda contente em seu templo:

- TATSUMI!! VENHA CÁ CRIATURA!

- Si..sim senhorita? **\**temendo o pior**\**

- Convoque os cavaleiros de ouro para um reunião aqui e agora!

- Sim senhorita

- u.ú

- Cavaleiros que sobrevivem a custa do bom coração da senhorita Saori, compareçam aqui no templo agora! **\**com a voz tremendo**\**

10 minutos depois, todos já estavam sentados em suas respectivas cadeiras e Saori começa:

- Bom, vou contar minha novidade para vocês. Estão prontos?

- Espera aí - Kamus pega um lencinho - pode falar i.i

- Eu cheguei na gravadora e mandaram eu fazer um teste com a minha voz. O dono, todo maravilhado, disse que seria ótimo se eu guardasse esse dom maravilhoso só para mim, pois sou uma deusa. Então, passava por ali o diretor de um comercial e ele me achou espetacular e me pediu para que participasse do novo comercial dele. Acabou que desisti de gravar o cd e fiz um comercial. Não é Maravilhoso?

- Sim, você não gravou o cd \o/ - cavs.

- ¬¬'

- o.o' **\**eles que estavam todo animados, ficam quietos**\**

- Bom, o comercial que eu gravei vai passar daqui a 10 minutos. TATSUMIIIII

- Sim senhorita? **\**chorando**\**

- O que é isso? O.o

- To tão alegre. T.T - **\**chorando de felicidade**\**

- Eu também xD . Traga aqui a minha tv de 29 polegadas plasma...agora

- Sim senhorita

- E a gente tem que se contentar com uma de 14 - Milo cochicha para Kamus

8 Minutos depois, Tatsumi já tinha trago a tv e estava arrumando- á para a melhor visão de todos.

- Assim está ótimo :D Agora ligue abençoado

- Claro \liga a tv\

- Se você está cansado de ver sua voz falhar, ficar horrível e tremendamente rouca (aparece Saori cantando), seus problemas acabaram! Chegou agora o spray mel com mel , que vai trazer uma melhora incrível para sua vida! ( aparece Saori fingindo que estava cantando, mas é claro, q era outra voz regravada xD). Compre já o seu!

- o.o - Os cavaleiros estavam com medo da reação da Saori quanto ao comercial

- Minha nossa! **\**emocionada**\** Ele tinha razão! Vou ganhar o meu dom de cantar somente para mim!

- Ufa - cavs.

- E vou seguir meu outro dom, vou ser atriz! Viu que atuação linda?! Tinha que ser uma Deusa como eu, não é?!

- A..si..sim, claro - os cavs. estavam gaguejando

- Já decidi! Vou ser atriz

- T.T - Os cavs. batem as cabeças na mesa

- Eu sei, é um dom fantástico, eu também só descobri agora! Vou bater até minha cabeça na mesa também para ver se não estou sonhando - fica batendo a cabeça na mesa e desmaia

- Acho que a reunião acabou - Shaka

- Vamos ralar daqui! - Aiolia

Chegando na casa de peixes, eles param

- Olhem o lado bom, ela não gravou o cd e não vai mais cantar:D - Milo

- É, mas vamos ter que aturar ela fazendo teatrinho a cada semana...

E assim continuam a conversar até o final da noite.

FIM


End file.
